T-85 X-wing
Background(from wookieepedia) The T-85 X-wing was a next-generation model of the X-wing starfighter utilized by the New Republic Defense Fleet three decades after the Battle of Endor. Incom-FreiTek's T-85 X-wing starfighter was an advanced version of the old T-65B X-wing starfighter. The X-wings featured 4 fusial thrust engines and were equipped with a hyperdrive. The craft was flown by 1 pilot with an onboard astromech droid for assistance. Additional systems included deflector shields and sensors. For armament, they carried four laser cannons on the S-foils which deployed in the classic "X"-shape as well as apair of torpedo launchers. The cockpit was placed near the rear, with a snub nose. Some craft were colored gray with blue trim, and had the words Republic Navy written on their hulls in Aurebesh. The T-85s were flown by the New Republic Defense Fleet in the decades after the Battle of Endor. Commander Poe Dameron flew T-85 X-wings with the rest of Rapier Squadron while serving the New Republic. Dameron was subsequently recruited into the Resistance, becoming the leader of Black Squadron. While on a mission from New Republic Command, Kazuda Xiono's team employed T-85s. They were sent to rendezvous with the Resistance to pass along intelligence. Major Elrik Vonreg of the First Order engaged them. Xiono ordered his wingmen to escape, but his craft was damaged. Commander Dameron's arrival at the site saved Xiono, allowing them to trap and damage Vonreg's TIE with his sole remaining cannon, forcing him to retreat. Xiono's craft was then towed aboard a CR90 corvette. The New Republic's T-85 X-wing fleet was atomized when the First Order destroyed the Hosnian system in 34 ABY. Shortly afterward, Commander Dameron joked to General Leia Organa that he had ordered a shipment of the T-85s in the leadup to the Battle of Crait as the Resistance fled the First Order counter-attack. Affiliation - New Republic Manufacturer - Incom-Freitek Model Type - T-85 X-Wing Fighter Class - Space Superiority Fighter Crew - 1 + 1 Astromech Droid MDC By Location Main Body - 650 cockpit - 135 Sensor/Communications Array - 80 Engines (4) - 220 ea Laser Cannons (4) - 140 ea Wings/S-Foils (4) - 150 ea Astromech socket - 120 Shields - 300 per side AR - 14 Armour - Stops up to and including 30mm rounds. (2d6+3md) Speed Flying - 1300 kph, with shields off, Mach 13 with shields on Space - Mach 26 Hyperdrive - 400 ly per hour Range - Can operate up to 1 week Statistics Height - 2.4m - 3.6m Length - 12.4m Width - 9.6m Weight - 23 tons loaded Cargo - 180kg Power System - fusial generators Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - Laser Cannons (4) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2.7km in atmosphere, 5.4km in space Damage - 2d6x10 per cannon Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +4 strike Primary Purpose - Proton Torpedo Launchers (2) Range - 8km in atmosphere, 16km in space Damage - 1d6x100+100 per torpedo Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 3 per launcher Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls Systems of Note COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 25 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 1 week if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 45 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 75 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +5% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 6000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. References Used Star Wars Resistance Star Wars RPGs Wookieepedia